chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Best
Ashland "Ash" Kelby Best is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is 22 years old, a werewolf, and the middle sibling of Kitty and Sienna Best. He is a member of the Guard. He has imprinted on Ariana Crinamorte, and they are married and have 3 children. Appearance Ash is Native American, tall and muscular although he looks slight. He has dark hair and dark eyes. In his wolf form he has dark grey fur, mottled with black and white, Personality Ash is the most open-minded and laid-back of his siblings, and is usually content to follow his sisters' lead. He's curious about other people, and is willing to accept a lot. He's easy going, a good team worker, and he's disinclined to hold grudges. Abilities As a werewolf, Ash possesses the ability to shift into the form of a powerful wolf. He has enhanced senses, speed and strength, which are present even in his human form. He can heal rapidly from almost any injury, but would find vampiric venom fatal, and while he continues to shift, he is immortal. He had a telepathic link with his original pack, and that link still partially exists between him and his sisters. However, he doesn't have his own unique additional ability. Family, Pack And Relationships The only members of Ash's original family who have been revealed are his sisters Kitty and Sienna. It is unknown exactly where they originated from. They now belong to no pack - members of the Guard instead - but previously belonged to a pack which was killed and destroyed by Hunters. All 3 joined at the exact same time and have the same right to Alphadom, but none of them wanted the responsibility. Despite belonging to no real pack, they still have a telepathic link between the 3, which also extends to the next generation. Ash was the first member of the pack to imprint. He imprinted upon the vampire Ariana Crinamorte, another Guard member, shortly after arriving at the palace, and they are now married. They have 3 children: Caterina, Mick and Rosa; a son in law, Ethan Grey, and 3 grandchildren. Ash also has one nephew, Tavis Best, the son of Sienna and Robert Firelock. Brief History Ash grew up with his siblings in an unnamed American small town, and all 3 of them first shifted at the exact same moment, joining the pre-existing local pack. However, a few years later, this pack was destroyed by hunters, with the 3 the only survivors since they'd been away at the time. They were unable to decide upon a new Alpha and therefore couldn't continue the pack, so they chose to join the Firelock Coven Guard instead. Within moments of having joined, Ash laid eyes upon Ariana Crinamorte and promptly imprinted upon her, even though he'd believed it'd be impossible to imprint upon a vampire. They began a relationship, and he proposed to her during the celebrations over Tannith Reddan's return to life. They eloped immediately. They now have 3 children: Caterina, Mick and Rosa, who were all produced using projection since Ariana would be unable to conceive naturally. Etymology Ashland is an English name which means "ash tree" or "field with an ash tree", though the shortened form of his name can also refer to burnt fire remains. His middle name, Kelby, is an English name which means "child's town". His surname means "greatest, best". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves